


Alexander Hamilton YouTuber

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hamilton Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: The song Alexander Hamilton from the musical Hamilton with YouTubers





	Alexander Hamilton YouTuber

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on doing another one of these, but I just felt like doing the whole musical would be kinda fun. So I'm gonna do the whole musical, and change out some lyrics, and every character is a YouTuber now. There are more to come, this is only the first song, and I have more YouTubers to include. The ones in the tags are just the ones in this song. Also, yes, Felix is now Burr, and Robin is Laurens. Figured Felix would be more fun to be Burr. And I wanted to make Marzia Theodosia, so that's another reason. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

Felix: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and an Irishman, dropped in a forgotten spot in the caribbean, by providence, impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar”

Robin: The ten dollar, founding father without a father. Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter. By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.

Danny: And everyday, while slaves were being slaughtered, and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was looking for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, and barter.

Arin: Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.

Felix: Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane man!” Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. “Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world’s gonna know your name!” What’s your name man?

Sean: Sean McLoughlin. My name is Sean McLoughlin, and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait.

Signe: When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Sean and his mother bed-ridden, half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent think.

Company: And Sean got better, but his mother went quick.

Bob: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying, “Sean, you gotta fend for yourself” He started retreating, and reading every treatise on the shelf.

Felix: There would’ve nothing left to do for someone less astute, he woulda been dead or destitute, without a cent of restitution. Started working, clerking for his late mother’s landlord, trading sugar cane, and rum, and all the things he can’t afford.

Company and Felix: Scamming

Felix: For every book he could get his hands on

Company and Felix: Planning

Felix: For a future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship, headed for a new land

Felix and Company: In New York, you can be a new man!

Company: In New York, you can be a new man

Sean: Just you wait

Company: In New York, you can be a new man

Sean: Just you wait

Company: In New York, you can be a new man! In New York, New York!

Sean: Just you wait!

Company: Sean McLoughlin, we are waiting in the wings for you. You could never back down, you never learned to take your, time! Oh! Sean McLoughlin, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame, will they know you rewrote the game. The world will never be the same.

Felix: The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. Another immigrant coming up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him!

Ethan and Tyler: We fought with him

Robin: Me, I died for him

Bob: Me, I trusted him

Signe, Mark and Stacy: Me I loved him

Felix: And me, I’m the damn fool that shot him!

Company: There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait!

Felix: What’s your name, man?

Company and Sean: Sean McLoughlin!


End file.
